


The Frog Prince

by The_Knightmare



Series: Pacific Rim FairyTales [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Frog Prince, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knightmare/pseuds/The_Knightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like he had planned on finding the most stuck up, annoying, and utterly fascinating frog to ever exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog Prince

Once upon a time, there was an apprentice. This apprentice, like everyone else, had thought the Cursed Ones were the subject of lessons to children of the dangers of magic and all those who chose to study it. Though destiny has a way of putting things together. 

The day had started as it always did. Newt collected samples of the infected animal’s blood so Master Chau could continue studying them; if he was fast, he could collect double samples to test his vaccine with. His uncle had fallen ill from the Blue Virus, and if he discovered a vaccine, he could find a cure. 

Newt had sat on one of the rocks overlooking the valley to label the different samples. He placed his satchel next to him before falling off the rock after a voice shouted at him to ‘get this bloody bag off’ of it. 

Newt had apologized, looking for the source of the voice; his eyes found the little frog that was looking at him with a sullen expression. That had caused Newt to drop his bag again in shock. No one had seen a Cursed One for decades. Any existing tales of them had been turned into the stories mothers told their children at night.

The frog had introduced himself as Hermann Gottlieb after Newt had stumbled out an awkward hello. First impressions were never his forte, as his Uncle had said. It didn’t matter though, they’d spent the entire morning talking, or rather, a mix of arguing and talking. Hermann had yelled about almost killing him when he found out that what had fallen on him were samples of the blue virus, and Newt yelled back about not actually infecting him. 

This continued until Newt had realised that Master Chau would be expecting him, he had said goodbye to Hermann promising to come back tomorrow. Each day they would continue their many arguments, slowly getting to know each other. 

Hermann, Newt learned, used to be a prince and had been cursed after his father refused to stop his campaign against sorcerers. He’d left his father’s kingdom with the other Cursed Ones, desperate to find a way to break the curse. Newt had suggested kissing him, but the frog had yelled at him for being stupid.

“This isn’t like those fairy tales, Newton” He’d said. Newt couldn’t help but wish it was, ‘cause frog or not, he knew Hermann was where he would find his happy ending. 

As the months went by, it getting harder to say goodbye; until one day Newt couldn’t find Hermann. In his panic, Newt abandoned his apprentice duties to search for his little frog. He knew that Hermann was okay, he just had to. 

As the sun began to set, he grew more desperate in his search. Finally, as the stars twinkled over him, he found Hermann in the meadow. He was lying in a patch of moonlight, staring at the sky. 

“Hey, Herms. Where were you today?” Newt asked quietly, almost as if he was afraid of disturbing the frog. 

Hermann took a while to answer, when he did his voice was tired and dull. “I was here, too tired to move.” Blinking, the little frog looked up at him with sad eyes “I think I’m dying, Newton.” 

No, no, Hermann couldn’t be dying. He was so young, only a year older than Newt. Just because he was a frog now didn’t mean he had a shorter lifespan, right?  
Carefully, Newt picked Hermann up. “Why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling alright? I could have done something.” 

“We both know that frogs don’t live as long as humans. Even the ones that used to be humans. I didn’t want you to be upset over something that was bound to happen.” Hermann was so stupid, and thick. 

“I would have been upset either way. At least I get to say goodbye this way” Newt said “You’ve been a good friend, Hermann, even if we argued half the time. I wouldn’t have traded it for the world.” Newt was choking back his tears, knowing if he let them fall he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Same to you, Newton, but I’m tired now. I think I’ll rest for a while.” He can only nod, as Hermann closes his eyes. Newt wonders if it’s raining, then realises that he’s crying. Gently he presses a kiss on Hermann’s head, and putting him back in his patch of moonlight. 

Fireflies swarm the little frog as Newt turns to leave, throwing shadows across the trees of the forest leading back home. His shadow is joined by a second that seems to appear out of thin air. Turning, he sees a man about his age standing where he left the frog.

“Hermann!” Newt cries as he runs to the newly-human Hermann who looks puzzled by the change. Newt buries his face in Hermann’s chest as Hermann awkwardly hugs him back. 

“Thank you for freeing me, Newton.” Hermann says after a long pause. Newt pulls away from the hug to look at Hermann, “Never thought I’d have to look up to you, to be honest.” 

“I think it I like this arrangement much better.” His frog prince says before pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
